palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Knight O.C.C.
Fire Knight O.C.C. & R.C.C. ' ' ''' The story of the first Fire Knight is very important to how Fire Knights came to exist. There was a girl living on the streets in the Burbs of one of the Coalition Cities. She did not know who her parents were, if they were alive, and how she had gotten to this city. All she knew is that she was in these burbs for as long as she knew. She had a dream of becoming a cyber-knight. She had seen picture of them and snippets of films. She had a talent that she could sometimes control fire. When she was twelve, she decided to leave the burbs and find a knight to train her. She traveled from village to village in the wilderness and traveled for a long period before finding a cyber-knight. She asked if he would take her as a squire. Realizing that she was a potential burster, he refused on those grounds although not unkindly. The Girl found several cyber-knights and each time they refused to train her. Two years had passed. She was beginning to lose faith when she met a young female cyber-knight. The girl figured the young cyber-knight to have been recently awarded but might know an elder knight. The girl stopped the woman, who was just coming back from defeating a group of bandits. The knight asked her a bunch of questions including where she had traveled, what she knew about the cyber-knights, and about her abilities. She then told the girl that she would not train her to be a cyber-knight but would help her train in becoming a knight and get her Burster abilities trained as well. She also told her that the drive that had kept her looking for two years and though many unfamiliar areas shows the true drive to become a knight. The girl still thought that the lady cyber-knight was too young to be able to be a teacher, but she had also been told that cyber-knights do not lie. She was skeptical about it. The woman seeing that the girl was in doubt decided that it would take some convincing, told the girl that her name was Megan Smith. The girl had heard that name before. It is the name of one of the most famous female cyber-knight. The girl had dreamed of being Megan and being an apprentice to her was incredible. So began the girls training. Megan Smith began training the girl in the ways of a knight while the girl acted as her squire on the trail. Megan realized that having knights with other special abilities would improve the knighthood. Megan hired out of her own pocket a burster to teach the Girl how to use her potential abilities. The biggest problem with the training is that the Girl could not focus the energies for a psi-sword, one of the most important symbol of a cyber-knight. It took a long time but Megan realized that perhaps the fire ability could be focused in the same manner as the psi-sword. It took months with Megan, the girl, and the burster working together but the girl was able to form a flame sword. About a year into the training and long before the girls success with the flame sword, Megan was requested to go in front of the cyber-knight council, including Lord Coake, to explain her reasoning. Megan explained that by branching out the Knighthood's focus by training potential bursters would give the knighthood greater flexibility and more abilities to be call on when needed. She also explained the girls drive to become a knight and that it would be wrong to deny someone with that level of drive. While many of the other knights were uncertain, Lord Coake gave his blessing. Since then, several other knight have taken potential bursters as squires. There is a rumor that Lord Coake is considering starting training for knights with mage abilities. There are but a hand full of Fire Knights and Fire Knight Apprentices at the present time and it is most likely that Fire Knights will only make up a tiny percentage of the Knighthood. At present, fire knight training is done by cyber-knights and burster working together but it is planned for the training to be taken up by fire knights themselves in the next fifteen years or so. The Fire Knight is considered both an O.C.C. and an R.C.C. at the same time. It requires extensive training but also require that the person has the potential to become a Burster. '''Training: Cyber Knight training itself is very difficult and strenuous in its own right. The training of Fire Knights is even more strenuous because not only do you have the knight training, you also have the training to become a burster. When the normal apprentices are finally able to sleep for the night, the Fire Knight still has more training. The reason for this is very obvious. A burster or fire knight losing control of their abilities could easily be dangerous. Because bursters are often more high strung than non bursters, the drop out rate for them is much higher although it is still far less common than conventional military special forces due to the fact that the students have sought out their instruction and this works as a test in many respects. The knight portion of the training is fairly conventional including physical training, training in meditation, literacy, personal control, and most other training common to cyber knights. A small amount of training has been reduced so that the individual will have enough time to learn his/her burster abilities. Psionic abilities are trained by a burster (it will be other Fire Knight in the future). The one area of training that both the Cyber-Knight and the Burster work together is training the Fire Knight to form his or her fire sword. Fire Knight Code (Slightly modified version of the Cyber-Knight Code): 1. 'To Live:' Live one's life so that is worthy of respect and honor Live for freedom, justice, and all that is good ' ' 2. 'Fair Play:' Never Attack an unarmed foe Never use a fire sword on any other special abilities on an opponent not equal to the attack Never charge an unhorsed opponent Never attack from behind Avoid cheating Avoid torture ' ' 3. 'Nobility:' Exhibit self-control Show respect to authority Obey the laws if they do not supercede the right of life Administer justice Administer mercy Protect the innocent Respect those weaker than you are ' ' 4. 'Valor:' Exhibit courage in word and deed Defend the weak and innocent Fight for an ideal, like freedom Fight with honor Avenge the wronged Never abandon a friend, ally, or noble cause ' ' 5. 'Honor:' Always keep one's word of honor Always maintain one's principles Never betray a confidence or comrade Avoid deception Respect life Honor all life Respect all views of life ' ' 6. 'Courtesy:' Exhibit manners Be polite and attentive Be respectful of host, all people, and honor ' ' 7. Loyalty: To one's principles and heart To one's friends and those who lay their trust in thee To the code of chivalry Special Modified Burster Abilities: The Fire Knight is considered to be a master psionic and needs a saving throw of 10 or higher to save against psionic attacks. I.S.P.: to determine the characters initial amount of Inner Strength Points, take the number of M.E. as the base, roll 2D4x10 and add it to the base number. The character gets another 10 I.S.P. per level of experience. I.S.P. is regained at the rate of 2 per hour of activity, or 12 per hour of meditation or sleep. Influence of a Ley Line: The duration and range of the Fire Knight's pyrokinetic and other psionic powers are increased by 50% whenever on or near (within one mile / 1.6 km) a ley line. The duration, range, damage or his powers are doubled when at or near (within one mile / 1.6 km) a ley line nexus point. 1. 'Impervious to fire and heat:' A psionic aura radiates around the Fire Knight, making him/her, and what he/she is wearing, completely impervious to fire and heat. Even mega-damage plasma, napalm, and magic fires inflict only 1/10 damage (and this is due to the impact of the blast, not the flames). Electricity inflicts half damage. This natural ability allows the Fire Knight to see and breathe in smoke with only minor difficulties; Reduce vision by half, reduce speed by 10%, combat abilities are reduced by -1 to strike, parry, and dodge. The Character never sweats Duration: Constant I.S.P.: None, natural ability ' ' 2. 'Extinguish Fires:' The Fire Knight has the ability to instantly put out fires without the need of using fire fighting materials. The fire simply disappears. Range: 60 feet + 10 feet per level of experience Duration: Permanent until fire is re-ignited. I.S.P.: 4 ' ' 3. 'Flame Burst:' The Fire Knight can seem to cause himself/herself to burst into flames, completely obscuring his/her body, but is in reality does not touch the person or his equipment. Nothing on the Fire Knights person is actually on fire, so nothing is damaged. The Character can move around without difficulty but the fire will ignite anything flammable that is touched. This include wood, paper, cloth, carpeting, plastic, etc. Range: Self. Duration: 2 minutes per level of experience. Damage: 6D6 S.D.C. of damage per strike to anyone or anything that he/she touches. Damage is cumulative and in addition all combustible materials, including clothing, will catch on fire and will do an additional 6D6 damage per melee until extinguished. The flames are not hot enough to damage M.D.C. Items/Armor unless within one mile (1.6 km) of a ley line nexus point or on a ley line. In these cases, the damage is can be increased to 1D4 M.D.C. and can be increased further to 2D4 M.D.C. on a ley line nexus. These increases cost 4 additional I.S.P. Fiery Body Protection: The aura of fire also provides a limited mega-damage field of protection equal to 30 M.D.C. with an additional 2 per level of experience. The shield regenerates at the rate of 3D6 M.D.C. per melee round (This protections cost no additional I.S.P.) I.S.P.: 6, one ley line or nexus increase costs 4 additional I.S.P. ' ' 4. 'Fire Bolt:' A fiery bolt of energy can be hurled or fired from the hands, even if an artificial limb, or forehead. Range: 100 feet (31 meters) + 10 feet (3 meters) per level of experience. Duration: Instant Bonus to Strike: +4. Damage: Mini-bolt: 2D6 S.D.C., medium bolt: 4D6 S.D.C., heavy bolt: 6D6 S.D.C., or mega damage plasma bolt: 2D6 M.D.C. I.S.P.: 4 for all S.D.C. bolts and 8 to create an M.D.C. bolt. ' ' 5. 'Fire Sword:' In some was similar to the psi-sword that normal cyber-knights are trained for, it is the focusing of both willpower and burster abilities. The sword is similar in power to a cyber-knights sword and can be created instantly and at no cost. Like the psi-sword, the shape of the sword is decide the first time it is created and can look like anything from a Rapier to a Claymore. The codes for the use of the flaming sword are the same as those for a standard psi-sword. The sword will not be used against opponents not equal to the weapon. Fire Sword Damage: 1D6 M.D.C at first level, plus an additional 1D6 at levels three, six, nine, twelve, and fifteen. I.S.P.: None ' ' 6. 'Fire Eruption:' The Fire Knight can cause a fire to erupt in front of somebody or in an area (never directly on a living being) instantly and without the need for combustible materials. The size of the flames can be controlled. It can range from just a few inches tall and cover only an inch or two of area or can be several yards/meters high and across. The fire will burn as long as the creator will it to (costs 2 additional I.S.P. per ten minutes) and can not be extinguished by normal means (it is fueled by psychic energy). If the Flame Knight is distracted or rendered unconscious, the flame will disappear. If the fire eruption is created in an area where other combustible material are present (includes carpet, flooring, walls, ceiling, furniture, etc), the surrounding area/items will be set on fire. This is a normal fire and can extinguished by conventional means, but will spread and cause damage just like any fire would. Range: 50 feet (16 meters) + 10 feet (3 meters) per level of experience. A specific target must be visible but a target area does not have to be visible. It must be know to the fire knight to be used. Duration: The fire eruption will continue burning for 10 minutes or until the Fire Knight cancels the effect. The Fire Knight can keep the fire burning but must expend an additional two I.S.P. every ten minutes, but must stay within range and concentrate on maintaining the fire. Melee actions are reduced by half and fighting is impossible unless he/she breaks concentration, causing the fire to disappear. However, any combustible materials set ablaze will remain burning and the fire will continue to spread until extinguished, even after the fire eruption is gone. Bonus to Strike: This is treated a little bit differently than the normal strike attack. The Flame Knight must learn to judge distances and focus thoughts in order to create the eruption exactly where he/she wants it. Since the cyber-knight training has specific concentration training, the targeting is improved when compared to normal bursters. Base Skill: 52% + 4% per level of experience. A failed roll means that the eruption occurs 2D4 yards/meters off target. S.D.C. Damage: Tiny Flame 1D4 S.D.C., a few yards/meters fire: 4D6, a towering pillar or wall (6 feet/1.8 meters tall or bigger) 1D4x10 S.D.C., filling a room or 20 x 20 foot area or larger causes 2D4x10 S.D.C. damage per melee or whenever somebody attempts to run through it. Mega-Damage: the fire can be increased to mega-damage destruction by expending twice as much I.S.P.; This is applicable only to the larger fires, pillars, and large areas fires. Inflicts 2D6 M.D.C for large fire, wall, or pillar, 20 x 20 foot area inflicts 4D6 M.D.C., and a 40 x 40 foot area inflicts 6D6 M.D.C. Combustible items burn and fire spreads four (4) times faster. I.S.P.: 20 for S.D.C. fires regardless of size. 40 for M.D.C. inflicting fire. Maximum Size Limitation: 10 foot (3 meters) x 10 foot (3 meters) area with the length and width being extended by 5 foot (1.5 meters) per level of experience ' ' 7. 'Sense Fire:' This ability enables the Fire Knight to sense if there is a fire as small as a candle burning nearby. To sense the fire, the psychic must stop an concentrate for a few moments (15 seconds / 1 melee). The fire knight will then receive an impression of the fires approximate size (big, small, tiny), the approximate distance (near, far, up, down), whether it is spreading (contained, spreading, raging out of control), whether the fire is natural/accidental fire, intentional/man made, or magical fire, and how long the fire has been burning (minutes, hours, days). The fire knight can also examine burnt objects or ashes to get an impression of how long ago the fire last burnt and whether it was natural or man-made. This power can also recognize fire elementals This ability does not disclose who made the fire, how many were involved, exact location (although it can be used to pinpoint a fire in a search), or any other exact data. This ability only works on fires and does not work on machine that just radiate heat. Range: Sensing for a burning fire will cover a 500 foot (150 meter) x 500 foot (150 meter) area with both length and width being extended by 100 foot (30 meter) per level of experience. Examining ashes or burnt items requires touching the object. Duration: About 15 seconds of initial concentration for psychic impressions, then the Fire Knight can remain in tune with the fire(s) for another 4 minutes to search for the location. I.S.P.: 4 ' ' 8. 'Super Fuel Flame:' The character can feed a fire with psychic energy which allows increasing the size of the fire from as little as two fold to as much as ten times. Area of Effect: 10 x 10 foot (3 x 3 meter) area per level of experience. Range: 60 feet (18 meter) per level of experience Damage: Increased proportional to size of the fire. I.S.P.: 8 ' ' 8. Pyrokinetic Jump ' '''Range: '''Self (see below) '''Duration: '''Instant '''Saving Throw: '''None. '''ISP: '''5 '''Prerequisite: '''Psychic must also have the power of Pyrokinesis or be a Burster (see below) Much like the Flame Panthers of the secret city of Omagua, this gives the psychic the ability to launch himself over great distance by using a controlled flame discharge. The psychic cannot steer in flight, effectively becoming a living bullet launched towards the target area. The range of such a jump is 200 feet (61.0 m) + 10 feet per level of experience. When activated, anyone (including the psychic if not resistant or immune to fire) within a 5 foot (1.5 m) radius will take 2D4 M.D. from the "jet blast". On descent, another Pyrokinetic Jump will be needed to slow down and avoid crashing. If one is not performed, assume that the psychic has fallen the equivalent distance in feet! '''9. Pyrokinetic Sword ' '''Range: '''Self '''Duration: '''3 minutes per level '''Saving Throw: '''None '''ISP: '''35 This psychic power allows the psychic to will a sword composed of mega damage fire into existence. The sword appears out of thin air, that resembles a fire that has been telekinetically shaped into a sword. The sword's actual appearance will generally will generally reflect the desire of its creator, who can make large or small, simple or ornate. No matter the shape of the sword, the color is always red with a white-hot, bluish core. If the psychic is knocked unconscious, the weapon disappears. Likewise, the character can willingly dispel the weapon with a thought (costs another 35 I.S.P. to create another). The damage of the Pyrokinetic sword is nowhere near the damage of a psi-sword, but it is still a weapon to be feared. Damage is 1D6 mega damage, plus an additional 1D6 M.D. is gained at levels three, six, nine, twelve, and fifteen. Furthermore, it will set any combustibles it touches ablaze. The wielder can control the amount of damage taken by opponents by increments of 1D6. '''10. Plasma sword= < 25 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular sword 11. Plasma weapon= < 30 > 1/h 15min/lv 1d20*10+10 +1d20*10+10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular weapon 12. Plasma dagger= < 15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular dagger''' ' '''13. Plasma Stars'= <15> 3/h 5min +5min/lv 1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv +5p/s/int can be linked to a regular star 14. Plasma dog= <4 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s 15. Plasma bird= <4 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s 16. Plasma Animal= <4 > bite + claw +1d20*20 +1d20*20/lv +5p/s 17. Soul flame= <5 > touch 1/h 1-1d10 +1d10/lv + 18 .Fire ball= <15> 1/h 1-1d10*10 +1d10*10/lv 1-10ftr 4000ft +5s can be used to counter an attack if you have anticipation skill 19. Plasma blitz= <150> fireball x10/h 20. Can select three minor psionic powers from the following list: (Unlike bursters, the character does not continue to gain psionic talents when advancing) Levitation Mind Block Resist Fatigue See the Invisible Sense Evil Sense Magic Sixth Sense Raging Demon= <100> 36hit +6d6+ps dmg per hit can be layered with other techniques, never misses, must be first attack of the round Pack Attack= ' a technique that summons into existence for 1 attack 4 exact copies of your self to do one attack then vanish '''Dragon fist= '<8> PS +punch +1d10*10 +kd &kb 1ft/dmg point, must have art of offense 'Dragon kick= '<8> PS +kick +1d10*10 +kd &kb 2ft/dmg point, art of offense '''Dragon leap fist= <10> PS +dragon fist*2, must have dragon fist Dragon leap kick= <10> PS +dragon kick*2, must have dragon kick Hadouken= <10> 1/h 1-1d4*10 +1d4*10/lv +kd and kb 1ft/dmg point/lv 4000ft +5s can be used to counter an attack if you have anticipation skill Shin-kuu-Hadouken= <50> 1/h hadouken x5power Mega hadouken= <500> shin-kuu hadouken x10 power Kikoken= <40> 1-1d20*100 +kd 1/h 20ft +10ftr/lv point blank range Shockwave= <63> 1-100ftr point blank range kb900ft +1d6*90 Fire Knight Requirements & Skills: Alignment: Good only (Aberrant and Unprincipled acceptable and like all sentient beings, Fire Knights may be corrupted) must have a sense of justice and honor as well. Attribute Requirements: High Mental Endurance (ME of 15 or greater), although not required, it is recommended to have a high I.Q., M.A., P.P., and P.E. (All 10 or above). Special Bonuses: Add +1D3 (1D6/2, round up) to M.A., M.E., P.S., P.E., and Spd attributes. Also add 5D6 S.D.C., +2 to initiative, +1 to strike, +2 to pull punch, +3 to save against horror factor, and one attack per melee. These are in addition to other attribute or skill bonuses. Permanent base P.P.E.: 2D6 O.C.C. skills: Literacy, American (+20%) Language (speaks both American and Dragonese/Elf at 94%, may select one additional at +30%) Lore: Demon & Monster (+20%) Anthropology (+10%) Paramedic (+10%) Land Navigation (+10%) Horsemanship: Cyber-Knight (+10%) Climbing (+5%) Gymnastics (+5%) Swimming (+5%) W.P. Ancient (Select 2 of Choice) W.P. Modern (Select 2 of Choice) Hand to Hand: Martial Arts O.C.C. related Skills: Select 10 other skills but at least two must be selected from physical and another two must be W.P.s. Character selects two additional skills at level three, two additional W.P. at level five, two additional skills at level six, one additional skill at level nine, and one additional skill at level twelve. All new skills start at level one proficiency. Communications: Any Domestic: Any Electrical: Basic only Espionage: Any (+5%) Mechanical: Automotive only Medical: None other than O.C.C. skill of paramedic Military: Any Physical Any (+5% where applicable) Pilot: Any (Power armor combat is very unlike due to the fact that Fire Knights prefer to rely on fire abilities) Pilot Related: Any Rogue: Any Science: Any Technical: Any (+5%) W.P.: Any Wilderness: Any (+5%) Secondary Skills: The character also gets to select four secondary skills from the previous list. These are additional areas of knowledge that do not get the advantages of the bonus listed in parenthesis (). All secondary skills start at the base skill level. Also, the skills are limited (any, only, none) as previously indicated on the list. Standard Equipment (Identical to cyber-knight): A set of personalized, heavy, mega-damage body armor including Coalition armor. A suit of lightweight mega damage body armor, a set of dress clothing, set of black clothing for covert operations. Also a gas mask and air filter, tinted goggles, hatchet for cutting wood, knife (or two), ancient weapon of choice, modern handgun and rifle (probably energy weapons), and three extra ammo or E-clips, first aid kit (extra bandages, antiseptic, suture threads, and painkillers), tent, knapsack, saddlebag, two canteens, emergency food rations (two weeks supply), Geiger counter, and some personal items The Knights mode of transportation can be just about anything but most common is real horses, robot horses, hover cycles, and modified motorcycles. They are also known to use magical devices. They will rarely use power armors or robot vehicles Money: The character starts off with 2D6x100 in credits and has additional black market items that will garner an additional 1D6x1000 credits. As always, the money can be spent immediately on additional equipment or saved. Cybernetics: None, will avoid cybernetics because cybernetics will impair psionic abilities Experience Levels: 1. 0 to 2,450 2. 2,451 to 4,800 3. 4,801 to 9,500 4. 9,501 to 18,800 5. 18,801 to 27,500 6. 27,501 to 37,200 7. 37,201 to 53,000 8. 53,001 to 74,800 9. 74,801 to 100,200 10. 100,201 to 145,000 11. 145,001 to 195,000 12. 195,001 to 238,200 13. 238,201 to 288,000 14. 288,001 to 355,000 15. 355,001 to 420,000 'LEVEL BONUSES ' (2) +1 to psi strength (3) +1 to psi strength (4) +1 to psi strength (5) +1 to psi strength (6) +1 to psi strength (7) +1 to psi strength (8) +1 to psi strength (9) +1 to psi strength (10) +1 to psi strength (11) +1 to psi strength (12) +1 to psi strength (13) +1 to psi strength (14) +1 to psi strength (etc.) +1/psi strength per level Category:Rifts Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:O.C.C. Classes Category:Organization Category:Palladium Category:P.C.C. Classes Category:Psionics Category:Martial Arts Power Skills Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Tech Gear